


Stars You Love

by EltasAldaron31



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EltasAldaron31/pseuds/EltasAldaron31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara T'Soni visits the love of her life in Thedas, with a burning question in her heart. Maximum fluffiness ensues. This is a birthday present for NattyWright</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars You Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NattyWright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyWright/gifts).



**NOTE: A birthday present for TeeWrighty. I pulled out all the FLUFF just for you. Pairing: Liara T'Soni/Leliana. Cross over Mass Effect/Dragon Age: Inquisition**

…

**Stars You Love**

OoOoO

Liara led the bewildered bard onto the aft deck. From there millions of stars twinkled at them like diamonds scattered across black velvet. The heavens opened its arms to them, its sheer size enveloping everything around, taking them in so that they were nothing more than mere motes floating about in the air. In all this time both their work had kept the bard from being able to board the Normandy. There was every little time in the Nightingale's days and even less in her nights. It wasn't often the Commander gave the crew shore leave and when he did, it was never for long. The people of Thedas, though familiar with Archdemons and other fantastical creatures, were not quite ready for beings who descended from the stars.

Liara's hands swept around her lover's waist, delighting at the quick breaths of excitement the view incited. The bard shakily removed her hood as to not hamper her first view of the mass universe. She looked all about, eyes wide with wonder. Liara observed from beside her bard, how her auburn hair, messed up by the cowl she constantly wore, looked delightfully like bedhead.

"I never imagined I would ever see something as beautiful as this!" the bard gasped as she looked about.

Liara's lips turned up as her face lit up with inexplicable happiness. "Neither did I?"

Something about her tone turned the bard's gaze towards her lover. Sapphire swept across her features like a sea of love, making the bard's heart ache sweetly. Heat rose from her neck and coloured her cheeks with a blush—a blush that did not go unnoticed as Liara stepped closer to caress her cheek.

"Leliana… I need to talk to you about something." Seriousness fell on those delicate blue features. Curiosity nudged at the bard, sensing it was something that needed her full attention she looked away from the stars and focussed solely on the beautiful Asari who stood before her.

"Yes, love?" she asked.

"You remember when you were telling me about the stars—about a princess and her soldier love?" A slight tremor rode the Asari's words.

Leliana's eyes twinkled with mirth, her nose crinkling up. "Yes, I remember and you said to me— _I bet you say that to all the girls!_ " A chuckle erupted from both women, quickly dissipating the tension that weighted words created.

"Well, just looking back at that conversation, that beautiful story you told me, I really wanted to do something special tonight." Liara took the bard's hand and led her out onto the deck, to face a certain degree in the heavens above them. With a lob-sided grin, she held up her slender hands to seeming to lovingly cup one solitary star. "This is Alindra."

The bard's eyes widened with surprise, her gasp loud against the hand that that flew to her lips to stifle it. Liara kept hold of her other hand and walked across the deck a few paces. "This is her river of tears," her hand still gestured at the constellation trailing behind before they came to a stop. "And this my dear, is her Soldier Love."

The Nightingale's eyes brimmed with unchecked tears, though that sweet smile that grazed her lips, told the Asari they were happy tears. She gave the Spymaster a few moments to gather her emotions again before she took hold of her other hand and held them both in hers.

"Leliana… I have crossed a sea of stars to find you and now that I have, I don't intend on ever letting you go." Versed in the ways of human, the Asari slowly dropped down on one knee with a smile. "Will you?"

OoOoO

**A/N: Happy Birthday to an amazing writer. If you haven't read Tee-Wrighty's stuff, head on over! :D**


End file.
